


Clint-Mix

by isisanubis



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanmix, Music, character inspired thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisanubis/pseuds/isisanubis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mix of 15 songs that describe, remind me of, or sound like Clint Barton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint-Mix

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to give a brief, but very heartfelt thank you to [leashy_bebes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/leashy_bebes/pseuds/leashy_bebes) for the support (and direction when I asked for it) while I was working on this. Love you lots, hon.

[Clint Mix]() from [isisanubis]() on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com).

Songs  
1) Barton Hollow - The Civil Wars  
2) People Are Strange - The Doors  
3) Run - Kill It Kid  
4) Flightless Bird, American Mouth - Iron & Wine  
5) Hey Brother – Avicii  
6) Bleeding Out - Imagine Dragons  
7) One Jump Ahead - Aladdin soundtrack  
8) A Happening - Hyperstory  
9) Black Lung Heartache - Joe Bonamassa  
10) Full Circle - Half Moon Run  
11) I Feel A Sin Comin' On - Pistol Annies  
12) The Crooked Kind - Radical Face  
13) It’s The Hard Knock Life – Annie (2012 Broadway Cast Recording)(Annie: The New Broadway Cast Recording)  
14) Say Something - A Great Big World  
15) Rooftops (A Liberation Broadcast) - Lost Prophets

or for those who would prefer youtube:  



End file.
